El diario de una chica
by Sakura Uzuha
Summary: Solo me dedique a escribir del mas maravilloso dia que te tenido. Mi pasatiempo era mi diario electronico, pero ni mi hermana pequeña me entendia. Aun asi, yo soy Sakura Haruno y el gran Sasuke Uchiha me beso..Pasen y leanla xD..dejen Reviews si les gusta


**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque me encantaría que yo los tuviera pero no ¬¬ (Lin: su sueño guajiro es tenerlos pero déjenla es soñadora…._

_.Sakura: Dejame a mi y mis sueños jum!..._

_Lin: yo solo les decía a los lectores no a ti!_

_Sakura: Mala x.x_

_Lin: Lo se xDDD)_

**N/A: Hola!** Ammm pues la verdad tengo que pedir una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia y también por que no he publicado las demas contis de** Placenteros Errores** y de **Cambio de Vida** pero este fin de año, a decir verdad todos los dias fueron mas que agobiantes para mi, y lo peor del caso es que perdi mi libre de notas donde ponía las cosas fundamentales de los fics….prometo que en cuanto pueda subiré las contis. Por otro lado les quería mandar una enorme felicitación por las fechas jejeje y bueno ya con este nuevo fic, bueno solo les dire Disfruten el capi! ^^!...al final habrá nota… xD

**El diario de una chica.**

Camine lentamente al mi Laptop. Era mas que urgente relatar mi nueva historia en mi diario online. Era una costumbre un poco rara para mi madre y mi pequeña hermana que yo estuviera tantas horas en mi PC, pero realmente era mi pasatiempo favorito, solo que ellas no entendía eso.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y teclee la contraseña de mi usuario. Luego de desbloquear mi maquina, presione rápidamente un botón que me llevaba directamente a mi diario. Se abrió la pagina y poniendo mi canción favorita, " Flightless Bird". Una sonrisa instantáneamente apareció aunque pensándolo bien no era la canción, sino la persona que recordaba con esa canción. Así que, antes de ir por mi chaqueta a suspirar de nuevo su aroma que dejo impregnado, comencé a escribir.

Esta humilde narración comienza justamente en esta semana. Una semana que fue extraordinariamente rara para mí, pero lo que yo no sabía era, que esta sería la mejor semana de este año.

Todo comenzó un buen martes, que para mí era relativamente normal sucedió. Lo típico de estar con mis papas y salir, paso. Bien dicen que todo pasa por algo y así lo fue. Luego de una larga charla que los protagonistas eran mis papas. El cruzar una calle se hizo presente y jamás creí que el cruzarla demarcaría algo nuevo e implícito en mi vida y mi corazón. Yo solo la veía como una simple calle con y corriente que cientos de veces la había caminado, pero ese día no lo fue.

Destellos del sol aparecieron en mi iris, haciendo que mi visión se nublara por completo y casi callera. Sin embargo la mano de mi mama me sujeto fuertemente y al alzar mi visión solo vi un reflejo de luz acompañado de un color azul marino y una fisonomía que no lograba reconocer. Un presentimiento recorrió mi mente, pero como nunca les he hecho caso, lo deje pasar, pero pasaron las horas y bendita tecnología!

Una persona del pasado pero que en fondo era más que "una persona" apareció de repente. La curiosidad como siempre mato al gato y quitando mis telarañas de temores me atreví a hablar. La sorpresa no tardo en aparecer. Mi subconsciente lo reclamaba a gritos y lo daba por hecho pero mi razón solamente creyó hasta que las pruebas se remitían una tras otra, afirmando lo que ya se sabía.

Este fue el comienzo de una urgencia de saber más, de poder compartir, pero realmente no quería ilusionar mi corazón recién sanado y tampoco el de él. No obstante no era la única con el mismo sentimiento implantado. Los tres magníficos días pasaron para llegar a un viernes. Un viernes, la conclusión de la semana solo hizo que llegara la verdad a mis ojos por medio de una pantalla, a la cual se podría decir que adore en el momento, teniendo toda mi atención en ella.

La verdad de ambos fue develada. Una promesa se hizo y el pacto fue algo que alegro con ambrosia mi mente y corazón. Desde ese mismo día la tensión nerviosa se hizo partícipe de mi vida haciendo que mi corazón latiera intensamente. El siguiente día paso, todo se aplazo y eso hacía sentir angustia. Aun no lo sé, pero paso. El momento anhelado llego. La hora acordada estaba llegando y solo podía pensar una cosa. _**Oh por dios! Llegare tardeee!**_

Mis pasos eran acordes a los latidos de mi corazón. Al fin lo vi. Parado en aquel poste esperando a que llegase al sitio. Una sonrisa surco mis labios, saliendo desde el más recóndito lugar. Ahora solo podía verle a él. Solo a él. Nuestro saludo fue una descarga de sensaciones. El nerviosismo abundaba por doquier. Solo éramos el y yo. Solo los dos y lo único que paso por mi mente fue. _**¿Estoy en el cielo? Porque de ser así me encantaría quedarme**_. Pero ese pensamiento se quedaría corto por los siguientes acontecimientos.

La charla siguió hasta que dimos con el punto y objetivo de nuestra reunión, la parte fundamental por la que estábamos ahí. Las palabras fluyeron de parte de él, pero yo apenas podía estar en equilibrio en aquella barda en la que me encontraba sentada. Mis piernas flaquearon y casi en cualquier momento podría car….y lo hicieron, solo que mis torpes pies no hicieron de las suyas y permanecí en tierra firme, frente a él. Mi nerviosismo era extremadamente intenso, sus ojos por un momento me hipnotizaron. En un momento tomo mi mentón, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, en ese momento solo sentí la más sublime ternura.

Era la más dulce caricia que me habían propinado. Fue solo un instante pero para mí fue eterno, que quería que jamás terminara. Los movimientos eran suaves y sin prisa, como si el mundo girase entorno a nosotros. La cercanía de nuestros rostros hizo que mi corazón palpitara sin cesar. Al estar más cerca mis ojos por inercia se cerraron. Su aliento choco con el mío. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos para luego dar algo más valioso que el oro. Un beso. Un beso que me expreso demasiadas cosas, pero era diferente a todos, tenía algo especial. Todo lo que sentíamos fluyo por nuestros labios, los míos se entregaron al mejor beso de toda mi existencia, que lamentablemente murió, pero al final las muestras de cariño hicieron que mi corazón no se acongojara. El mundo mágico que había aparecido delante mío, mi utopía, había desaparecido. Múltiples abrazos, risas y besos se hicieron presentes en todo momento. Mi corazón no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento.

Cuando sus brazos me estrechaban contra él, mi mente dejaba de pensar y solo me sentía plena. Escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón, acompasado igual que el mío y su errática respiración en mi cabeza. Un beso en mi frente borro todo por un instante. Nadie había hecho eso y solo pude sentir más ternura y algo que no identificaba.

El momento de la despedida llego. Mi corazón no quería separarse pero tenía que hacerlo. Sus brazos me volvieron a envolver en mi mundo de ensueño. Al llegar al punto final, me beso de tal forma que sentí mis piernas flaquear nuevamente. Me di cuenta que con tan solo un beso me hacia transportarme al más increíble lugar jamás visto. Y con ello al terminar de separarme de su tierno contacto me fui. Pero se que pronto lo volvería a ver, y con ello mi corazón se volcó de felicidad. Porque en la persona que creyó que jamás volvería a sentir algo extraño le mostraba algo nuevo. Porque de nuevo se encantaba con solo una mirada o una sonrisa. O como ahora, un beso.

Se está adentrando rápidamente en lo profundo de mi ser, que aun no sé como lo está logrando, pero lo hace de forma irrevocable…Ahora la esperanza de que esto dure es las mas anhelada…

Saku

Oprimí el botón de publicar y cerré mi computadora. Suspire sonoramente, y me recosté sobre mi cama, mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar todo. Una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en mi rostro y para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba tarareando mi canción.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, mientras giraba mi rostro hacia el lado derecho, encontrando asi mi reflejo. Mis hebras rosáceas estaban desalineadas, como siempre, mis orbes color esmeralda tenían un brillo especial. Un brillo que aun no reconocía, pero sabía que era por él. Por Sasuke Uchiha. Si, la persona que causaba esta sonrisa era él, ni mas ni menos.

Oh cierto, no eh contado lo mas importante. Yo soy Sakura Haruno, típica adolescente de 16 años, que hoy a tenido la primer cita con el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

CONTINUARA…..

**N/A: Hola de nuevo xDD lol!...Les dije que haría nota final, por que me encantaría que escucharan la canción que mencione: **" Flightless Bird"- aquí el link n.n .com/watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc jejejje casi no se ve mi influencia por crepúsculo jejejee

Y bueno por otra, quisiera que compartirles que esto paso en mi vida, es un hecho verídico jejejeje, tal vez piensen que estoy loca, pero realmente esta persona me inspiro a esto, y bueno, solo quería compartir esta felicidad con ustedes, y sobre todo para decirles…. " Tu vida vívela intensamente, porque, pueda ser que nuestra vida sea un fanfic"…..

Muack! Las quiere Saku n.n


End file.
